


Valentine's Day

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [12]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Rapunzel finds herself worried she will spend the holiday of hearts alone until a familiar blond rides up on her dragon.





	Valentine's Day

Rapunzel sighed as she stared out the window. It was Valentine's Day, and sure enough, she was going to spend it alone in her tower.

The closest thing to company was her mother who occasionally dropped by, but half of their conversations ended with Rapunzel crying as of recently. She heard a thump against the side of her tower and peered down, expecting to spy her mother, but instead she spot a familiar blond girl on top of her flying steed.

"Astrid! I didn't think you would be able to make it!"

The dragon-riding girl rolled her eyes at that and rode up to the other. She pulled the long-haired blond onto the dragon with her, smiling as they took to the skies for a few hours. 

When they finally landed, Rapunzel pulled the other girl and her mount into her tower, the group sitting down to a lunch prepared by Rapunzel herself. "I'm so happy you could come today."

"As if I'd miss valentines with you, Blondie." She leaned forward and kissed the other. 

The long-haired blond smiled. Being trapped up im her tower was terrible, but seeing her Viking in shining armor made it worth it.


End file.
